Isolde
by Lady Greensleeves
Summary: Berättelsen om flickan som älskade en förrädare.
1. Till Hogwarts

Ännu en berättelse. Nej, jag äger ingen av figurerna ur HP-böckerna, eller några andra böcker. Jag önskar att Remus var min, men. Isolde Galahad är helt och hållet min, däremot. Är det någon som anser att Peter Pettigrew inte är värd ett liv innan förräderiet, lämna berättelsen *här*.  
  
Jag är Isolde Galahad. Isolde, flickan som älskade en förrädare. Men jag tror inte att han var sådan, jag kan bara inte tro det, inte från första början. Det vet jag att han inte var.  
  
Men det är kanske bäst att inte ta händelserna i förväg. Alltså:  
  
Jag var en helt vanlig flicka. Nej, fel. Jag var långt ifrån vanlig, men det visste jag inte då. Jag trodde knappt ens på mugglare. Så, jag var en helt vanlig trollkarlsunge. Utseende var något jag helst glömde. Jag gillade varken mitt ansikte, min kropp eller mina kläder. Jag orkade inte lägga ner tid på dem heller. "Prydlig" var nog en träffande beskrivning. Kjol, knästrumpor, blus. Flätat, blekt hår i två kringlor, så slapp jag ha det i vägen. Runt ansikte, varken tjock eller mager, grå ögon. Sällan solbränd, jag höll mig inomhus.  
  
Min mor, Sophia Galahad, hade en djuraffär i Diagongränden. Gud förlåte mig, men jag har faktiskt glömt vad den hette. Jag minns mest att den var mörk, för ugglornas skull, och luktade speciellt. Min far, Gwydion Galahad arbetade för trolldomsministeriet, han var sekreterare åt Alba Dumbledore, chef över auroravdelningen. Jag hade två syskon, min lillasyster Elaine, tre år yngre än jag, som dog under kriget mot Voldemort, och min lillebror Taliesyn, fem år yngre. De var mina enda vänner. Alla Diagongrändens andra ungar tycktes vara rädda för mig. Nej, förresten, jag hade en vän, sonen till en av min fars kollegor, men han försvann plötsligt. Jag visste inte vad som hänt, men det var samtidigt som *det där*, så jag tänkte inte så mycket på det.  
  
Det ja. Jag fick aldrig reda på vad det handlade om, men nu i efterhand förstår jag naturligtvis. Då var det sådant som man inte talade om när jag var i närheten. Jag fick ta reda på vad jag kunde på egen hand, och kom fram till att en olycka hade hänt, och att far varit inblandad. Vi flyttade ut på landet, för att komma ifrån allting. Jag var då elva år gammal.  
  
Elva år, ja. Alla trollkarlsungar vet vad som händer när man fyller elva. Intagningsbrevet från Hogwarts. Jag väntade, så spänd att jag knappt tänkte på annat. Men det kom aldrig. Den enda förklaring jag fick var från ett samtal som jag "råkade" höra.  
  
". säker på att det ordnar sig?" Det var mors röst.  
  
"Självklart, Sophia. Det handlar bara om ett år, tills stormen lagt sig." Min far.  
  
"Och pojken då? Avlivades?"  
  
"Nej."  
  
"Inte?" Nu var mor förvånad, det hördes tydligt.  
  
"Du vet, det var ju inte hans fel. Tvärtom."  
  
"Men det var inte ditt fel heller," sade mor bestämt.  
  
"Nej, nej, men i alla fall. Du vet att Albas bror har efterträtt gamle Dippet? Nå, Alba kände ju pojken, så hon talade med Albus, och han lät honom komma in."  
  
"På Hogwarts? Men det är ju. nej men hej, Isolde, är det inte dags att gå och lägga sig?"  
  
Upptäckt. På natten försökte jag sätta samman den information jag fått.  
  
Året efter kom mitt Hogwartsbrev.  
  
Skillnaden mellan mig och de andra förstaåringarna var bara ett år, och syntes väl knappt, men när jag stod där på perrong nio och tre kvarts kändes den enorm.  
  
"Ha det bra nu, Isolde," sade mor, och försökte krama mig. Jag vred mig undan. Far fångade mig.  
  
"Lycka till," sade han, och lade ner lite väl mycket styrka i orden. Men han visste att jag skulle behöva all lycka jag kunde få.  
  
Jag nickade kort, visste inte om jag borde vara ledsen, men jag var mest spänd. Far hjälpte mig att få upp mitt bagage, och så var jag inne på Hogwartsexpressen. Nästa problem. Var skulle jag sitta? Helst skulle jag velat ha en kupé för mig själv, men så kunde jag nog inte göra. Jag var sen, det visste jag, och tåget skulle snart gå. Så sant, nu skakade det till, och började rulla. Jag svor för mig själv, en del saker jag hade hittat i böcker jag var för liten för att läsa. Sedan gjorde jag mig beredd att stanna i korridoren.  
  
"Jag hämtar den, sa jag ju! Var hade du lämnat den?"  
  
Samtidigt som meningen ropades ut, öppnade någon en dörr, och var en hårsmån från att springa in i mig. Jag reste mig.  
  
"Hey, du är ny, va?" En flicka med långt, brunt och lockigt hår tittade nyfiket på mig med klara blå ögon. Jag nickade.  
  
"Ingenstans att sitta?" frågade hon vänligt. Jag tror nog att det finns plats hos oss, jag ska bara hämta Jamesies tröja, han tappade den här någonstans. Åh, där är den, under din väska."  
  
Jag rodnade, mot min vilja.  
  
"Jag hjälper dig med väskan," sade flickan. "Sofie heter jag."  
  
"Isolde."  
  
"Bra!" sade Sofie glatt. "Nu hjälper jag dig med den där. herregud, vad har du packat? Det väger bly!"  
  
"Böcker," svarade jag offensivt.  
  
"En framtida Revenclaware?" skrattade Sofie. Hon öppnade dörren igen. "Remus, kom och hjälp mig!"  
  
En pojke med brunt hår och skyggt utseende kom ut i korridoren.  
  
"Jag har hittat en ny kompis åt oss," sade Sofie, glatt men bestämt. "Kan du ta in hennes väska? Hon har för många böcker för att jag ska klara den. Du har hittat en själsfrände."  
  
Remus lyfte upp min väska, lätt som ingenting. Jag höjde på ögonbrynen. Han var stark, även om han inte såg så ut.  
  
En till av pojkarna i kupén hade också rest sig. Han höll upp dörren åt oss, och bugade teatraliskt när vi passerade.  
  
"Vem har jag äran att stifta bekantskap med?" frågade han högtravande. "Själv är jag Sirius Black, och dessa är mina tappra vapendragare. James Potter," - En pojke med ostyrigt, svart hår, och grå ögon bakom stora glasögon bugade ännu yvigare än Sirius - "Remus Lupin," - Remus nickade leende - "och Peter Pettigrew." Den sista pojken, som var en smula kortare och rundare än de andra, med blont hår och gråblå ögon, bara satt och stirrade. James knuffade honom i sidan, och han skrattade snabbt och nervöst, samtidigt som han rodnade och presenterade en klumpig bugning.  
  
"Och det här är vår sköna dam," sade Remus och visade mot Sofie. "Och du är. Isolde Galahad?" Han såg plötsligt förvånad ut. Lika förvånad som jag kände mig, kan tilläggas.  
  
Det var min gamla vän, som hade försvunnit.  
  
"Vart tog du vägen?" frågade jag.  
  
Han mumlade något, lyckades förklara utan att egentligen berätta någonting. Jag såg att han tyckte att ämnet var obehagligt, så jag släppte det. Jag skulle få mer tid att ta reda på det sedan.  
  
Jag såg också att de andra helst hade velat prata på utan mig, de tycktes planera något. Jag började därför skriva i min gröna anteckningsbok, en väldigt rymlig sak, och lät dem vara i fred. Men hade de vetat vad jag skrev, hade de nog blivit fundersamma. Jag skrev om dem.  
  
Det var en vana jag hade, den vana som hade fått de andra barnen i Diagongränden att bli rädda för mig. Alla jag kände, *alla*, hade en egen sida, där jag skrev ner allt jag visste om dem. Jag hade fler anteckningsböcker i packningen. En blå, en lila, en röd, en gul och två bruna. Den gula och den ljusaste av de bruna var fortfarande tomma. Ja, just ja, jag måste leta fram den röda för att fortsätta på Remus sida. Men jag fick ta de andra så länge.  
  
Med liten, prydlig handstil fyllde jag i allt jag hittills visste om dem.  
  
"Sofie Lemontzis, tolv år, Gryffindor... verkar trevlig..."  
  
Att de alla var Gryffare hade jag fått reda på av deras samtal.  
  
"James Potter, tolv år, Gryffindor. Kan vara son till vice trolldomsminister Harold Potter. Tycks vara någon form av bråkmakare, planerar att förvandla pumpasaften i kväll till veritaserum. Det klarar han aldrig. Teatralisk, öppen."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
Jag måste ha somnat, för när jag öppnade ögonen var det mörkt, och tåget hade redan börjat sakta in. Trots att jag hade bestämt mig för att hålla mig lugn och tänka kallt, blev jag imponerad när jag såg första skymten av Hogwarts genom fönstret. Det var stort. Magiskt. Överväldigande.  
  
"Tillbaka igen", muttrade Peter. "Varför kunde vi inte haft lite längre sommarlov?" 


	2. På Hogwarts

Efter en händelselös båtresa över sjön samlades vi förstaåringar i stora hallen. De andra var redan inne i salen, jag kunde höra dem prata och skratta. En häxa med svart hår, strängt ansikte, fyrkantiga glasögon och namnet McGonagall sade åt oss att ställa upp i bokstavsordning efter våra efternamn. Jag hörde hur dem runt mig började prata om vilket elevhem de ville hamna i. Jag var redan ganska säker…

Och visst hamnade jag i Slytherin, alltid.

"Intelligent, ambitiös…" hade hatten viskat i mitt öra. "Du låter visst ingenting hindra dig, du? Nå, det kan inte bli annat än… SLYTHERIN!"

Under bifall från ett av borden och burop och visslingar från merparten av de andra fick jag gå och sätta mig. Jag såg att mina nyfunna "vänner" från tåget verkade förvånade. Inte Remus, förstås, han kände mig.

Nästa Slytherinelev kom och satte sig bredvid mig.

"Victoria Malfoy", sade hon och sträckte fram handen.

"Isolde Galahad", sade jag.

Victorias ögon smalnade, och hon tittade skärskådande på mig.

"Inte dotter till Gwydion Galahad, väl?"

"Jo, faktiskt."

"Hm", sade Victoria, och jag visste att hon visste något om det som hade hänt förra året.

"Ärade elever," sade Albus Dumbledore, rektorn, samtidigt som han reste sig upp. Därpå följde ett långt tal, som jag lyssnade på med ett halvt öra, och bedömde som för meningslöst för att lägga på minnet.

Jag fick dela rum med tre andra förstaårsflickor, Rainye, Tanya och Victoria. Ingendera sade särskilt mycket medan vi började packa upp våra saker. Plötsligt hördes det en skarp knackning på dörren.

"Är Victoria Malfoy där?"

"Det är Lucius – min bror", sade Victoria. "Överlever ni om jag öppnar?"

Regeln hade vi fått strängeligen inpräntad – inga pojkar i flickornas sovsal – men ingen brydde sig om den. Victoria öppnade dörren, och släppte in en äldre pojke. Han gick – fick jag senare veta – sitt femte år här på Hogwarts. Han var en exakt kopia av sin syster… eller tvärtom, kanske.

"Far har sänt en uggla…" sade han. Victoria nickade, och följde med honom ut.

Jag bestämde mig för att ta reda på mer om även detta.

Nästa dag började lektionerna. Vår första lektion var förvanlingskonst, dubbeltimme med Huffelpuff. Läraren var samma McGonagall som mött oss när vi kom. Hon var ännu strängare än hon såg ut, men verkade ganska trevlig ändå. Jag var medelmåttig på förvandlingskonst, och hade tidigare ogillat det, men hon fick det att låta ganska intressant.

Egentligen ansåg jag vuxna som lägre stående, men Minerva McGonagall tilldelade jag statusen "tänkande varelse".

Efter lunchen hade vi Trolldomshistoria, med Gryffindorarna. Läraren var ett utomordentligt tråkigt gammalt spöke vid namn Binns. Alla satt och sov, utom jag. Jag är och har alltid varit närmast förälskad i historia. Det är väl lite i stil med mitt kategoriserande av personer, kan jag tänka. Men… det var en till som också var vaken, minsann, en borta på Gryffindorsidan. Peter Pettigrew, en av de som jag hade åkt tåg med dagen innan. Intressant. Honom skulle jag nog hålla koll på.

Det var också denna dag jag fick reda på fejden mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin.

Den var inte så allvarlig som den senare skulle bli, men den fanns där. Det hade tydligen börjat redan någon gång vid Hogwarts grundande, sade Victoria, då Godric hade huggit huvudet av en av Salazars älsklingsormar, och Salazar påstått att han tänkte med svärdet. Därifrån hade det utvecklats. Jag tvivlade inte på att Gryffindorarna hade en liknande berättelse.

Dagens sista lektion var örtlära med den otroligt korta professor Flitwick, bara Slytherin den här gången. Hon* älskade sina växter, och hela lektionen gick åt till att lära oss hur man skulle bete sig inne i växthusen. Inte röra något, särskilt inte den där plantan, för då får ni blå fingrar livet ut, barn… Pojkarna gjorde grimaser bakom hennes rygg. Jag var tyst och lyssnade andaktsfullt. Inte för att jag var ett uns intresserad, men lärarna gillade när man gjorde så, och det var lika bra att hålla sig väl med lärarna.   
Vid middagen diskuterade vi som bäst trollkarlspolitik – skulle gamle Columbian Crowley få sitta en period till som trolldomsminister? – när dörrarna öppnades, och en försenad Slytherinelev kom in. Det var Severus Snape, viskade Victoria, en andraåring, och det syntes varför han var försenad. Hans hår var klargrönt, och både det och klädnaden var blöta efter misslyckade försök att tvätta ur färgen. Han såg otroligt komisk ut, med det där håret, och ansiktet rött av raseri. Jag vågade inte skratta. Gryffindorbordet, däremot, brast ut i vrål, skratt och applåder som skakade hela salen. Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw stämde snart in, och jag såg att flera vid mitt bord hade svårt att hålla ansiktet allvarligt. Severus satte sig utan ett ord, samtidigt som Dumbledore reste sig och äskade tystnad.   
I korridoren på vägen ut råkade jag gå bakom Severus, och hörde precis hur han viskade "Det här ska ni få igen för" till James Potter och Sirius Black.   
"Du skulle inte ha sagt så där åt Peter på trolldryckslektionen", svarade Sirius oberört. "Föresten, vem har sagt att det var vi?"   
Severus bara fräste, för arg för att få ur sig ett vettigt svar.   
Det var på det här sättet som jag fick reda på fejden inuti elevhemsbråket – den mellan Severus och James Potters gäng.   
Det kan tilläggas att färgen satt kvar i tre dagar, tills den bleknade till en gråblå nyans, som satt kvar i en vecka.

När färgen tillslut försvunnit ur Severus hår, hade jag hunnit träffa och skaffa mig en ganska god uppfattning om alla lärarna. McGonagall (som var föreståndare för Gryffindor, fick jag veta), Flitwick och Binns har jag redan nämnt. Vidare fanns där professor Scaevola Sinistra, lärare i astronomi, ganska ung och väldigt lättmanipulerad. Där var professor Achilles Aquila ,Hufflepuffs föreståndare, lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster, en stor, bullrig man, som var lätt att ha att göra med, om man delade hans humor. Jag gjorde det inte. Professor Vasilisa Tonks undervisade i trollformellära, hon var föreståndare för Ravenclaw, och verkade en smula förvirrad. Professor Brenna Atterby undervisade i trolldryckskonst, hon var ganska kort, tunn, och gjorde ett intryck av att ständigt vara mörkrädd. Lite oturligt, eftersom fängelsehålorna där hennes lektioner hölls var fyllda med mörka vrår.

Sedan fanns det ju förstås lärarna i alla de tillvalsämnen vi skulle få, men dem slapp vi ju en på ett tag.

En lärare till fanns det, som jag kanske borde nämna, och det var vårt eget elevhems föreståndare - och läraren i talmagi - Lycien Lucidor. Berättelserna om honom var lika många som om de övriga lärarna tillsammans, och i två veckor fick jag nöja mig med berättelserna, eftersom han var bortrest. Var? Det visste ingen, tycktes det, utom Victoria, och hon ville inget säga.

"Nyfikenhet kan döda en katt", halvsjöng hon och skakade lite på sitt långa, silverblonda hår när George Gordon, en tredjeåring ur Gryffindor, gick förbi. Han stannade upp, omedvetet, och Victoria skrattade åt hans stora ögon. 

"Förresten borde han komma tillbaka idag", tillade hon. "Varför går vi inte och ser efter?"

"Jag har inte bråttom", sade jag, men vi började gå mot Stora Salen.

Lucidor mötte oss i dörren.

Han var precis som han hade blivit mig beskriven. Medellång, svart hår med röda högdagrar, skarp näsa, gröna ögon. Mjuk röst, lite för vänligt leende. Gudar, de där ögonen var *kalla*.

"Victoria, välkommen hit", sade han och log strålande mot henne.

Den orubbliga Victoria rodnade.

"Jag hoppas att du blir oss till lika stor glädje som din bror", tillade han. Vad det bara som jag inbillade mig, eller lade han extra stor vikt vid ordet "oss"? Vilka "oss"?

"Hälsa Lucius att han kan infinna sig på mitt kontor när det passar honom. Och vem har vi här då? En vän till dig, Victoria? Ah… nu ser jag. Miss Galahad." Tonen hade blivit kallare nu, bara en liten aning. "Du liknar din far."

Jag nickade, och drog med mig Victoria in till lunchen.


	3. Jul på Hogwarts

De följande månaderna behöver jag knappast beskriva ingående. Det är ingen idé att tråka ut er, som har lyssnat troget än så länge. Det räcker att nämna att jag fyllde ännu en anteckningsbok, och att Victoria rönte oväntat stor framgång i sina försök att krossa Gordons hjärta. Den stackars pojken insåg inte att hon bara lekte, jag tror till och med att han tyckte att hon skulle känna sig hedrad över att en tredjeåring var kär i henne, som bara var elva. Han såg nog aldrig hur hon tittade på hans huskamrat, Black. 

Själv hade jag på mitt eget sätt blivit förälskad i den mest otänkbare av alla - Peter Pettigrew. Åh, nog var jag naiv på den tiden. Jag trodde att jag var så beräknande, och jag hade efter långt vägande av för- och nackdelar bestämt mig för att älska Peter. Och varför inte? Han var vänlig, såg inte allt för illa ut, och om - nej, *när* - jag väl hade honom, skulle han helt säkert förbli min. Nej, det var inte kärlek, inte då. Hur mycket jag än ville kunde jag inte bara bestämma mig för att älska någon. Nej, det var inte kärlek än. Den kom, men det var senare.

Vidare kan nämnas att Severus hår fram till jul hade haft sju olika färger, och hans klädnad elva nyanser av rosa. Hans skolväska hade exploderat två gånger, och hans mat hade vid ett, minnesvärt tillfälle attackerat honom. Ryktena om vad han mer råkat ut för var många. James och Sirius i sin tur hade blivit nedknuffade från sina kvastkäppar av en örn med en näbb som på ett lustigt sätt liknade Severus näsa, de hade fått väskorna fyllda med stinkbomber och blivit förvandlade till apor under en middag. Kriget pågick, samtidigt som alla intriger som alltid pågår i en skola.

Jullovet kom, och i princip alla Slytherin-elever åkte hem. Jag stannade. Jul hemma var aldrig särskilt kul. Då kom mina kusiner, som var antingen bortskämd, sjukligt blyga eller för små för att vara särskilt kul. Ibland alla tre alternativ på en gång. Och jag var säker på att jag skulle skrika högt efter det tjugonde "Nej, men så stor du har blivit!". Julklappar fick jag ju ändå - godis, kläder, en vacker fjäderpenna, några anteckningsböcker och ett halssmycke med en ingraverad orm.

När jag satt i biblioteket och skrev en uppsats om Uric den Underlige, en av mina favoritpersoner i hela magihistorien, var jag så inne i mitt arbete att jag knappt märkte hur Remus Lupin satte sig vid bordet. Han hostade till, och jag tittade upp.

"Åh, hej", sade jag, med tankarna kvar hos Urics föräldrar.

"Jag hoppas att det går bra att jag sitter här?" sade han med ett nervöst leende.

"Visst, visst…"

"Vad skriver du?"

"Uppsats om Uric den Underlige, två fot och fem tum", svarade jag. Hade han två farbröder, eller var det tre… nej, två och en faster. Jag märkte att Remus hade fortsatt.

"…genom världshistorien."

"Ursäkta?"

"Jag sa att du kan titta i 'Practical Jokes genom världshistorien'. Där finns en del intressant material om honom."

"Åh." Jag reste mig upp.

"Hyllan där borta", sade Remus och pekade. "Tredje raden uppifrån, sjunde boken från vänster."

Jag hämtade boken. Den var tjock, och välanvänd. Det satt små lappar lite överallt, som bokmärken. Jag slog upp en av de markerade sidorna, och hittade en beskrivning på hårfärgningselixir. Marginalerna var fullklottrade med anteckningar, i stil med "Notera: Blå färg blir lila i svart hår". Jag tittade på recepten -

"Ni måste vara hyfsat skickliga om ni lyckats med de här", sade jag.

Remus tittade upp från sin bok och pergamentsrulle. Jag visade honom de uppslagna recepten, och fick ett snett leende till svar.

"Peter och James är bra på trolldrycker."

"Det förvånar mig att ni inte har provat den här", sade jag, som hade kommit till de mer spektakulära färgerna. Remus tittade.

"Grönt med lila blinkande fläckar? Åh, det gjorde vi, men det fungerade inte. När de hade i puffsurrarskinnet smälte kittelbottnen. Jag tror det var det som hände, i alla fall, jag var… sjuk då."

"Du är sjuk rätt ofta", sade jag. Jag hade studerat Peter, och då hade jag sett och lärt en hel del om hans vänner också. "Jag kan inte minnas att du var sjuk överhuvudtaget när vi bodde i Diagongränden", tillade jag, för tanken hade just slagit mig.

Remus hostade igen, och verkade väldigt försjunken i sin bok. Han hade blivit lite rödare om kinderna - jag var något på spåret. Men det fanns inget skäl att pressa honom. Istället bytte jag samtalsämne.

"Vad är det du skriver om?"

"Paracelsus, tre fot åt Binns", svarade han, och lyckades nästan dölja hur lättad han blev över samtalets nya inriktning. "Han hade en del intressanta idéer, trots att han var mugglare. De här konstgjorda människorna till exempel…"

Jag, som rest mig för att hämta en bok till, böjde mig över Remus axel för att se bilden i boken. Han ryckte till, och tryckte handen mot kinden.

"Vad är det?" frågade jag förvånat.

"Ingenting", svarade Remus hastigt. För hastigt.

"Nej, nej" sade jag. "Nå, jag ska väl gå nu. Tack för boktipset, det visste jag *verkligen* inte om Uric."

Han log, tydligen glad över att jag inte envisades med att få reda på vad det var. Naiv pojke. När jag ställt tillbaka böckerna smög jag tillbaka, och skärskådade hans ansikte där han återigen satt böjd över sin bok. På högra kinden hade han ett vitt, cirkelformat märke, och huden runt omkring var röd och irriterad. Det påminde en smula om ett brännmärke, och det hade inte varit där när han kom. Hur…

Sedan föll pusselbitarna på plats. Jag höll upp mitt julklappssmycke i handen - en silverplatta prydd med en orm, i samma storlek som märket på Remus kind.

Jag funderade ett tag på hur jag skulle säga det.

"Vi ses på middagen i kväll", sade jag.

Remus vände sig om. Han var nära att säga något, men hejdade sig.

"Eller, det gör vi väl inte", fortsatte jag. "För det är väl fullmåne i kväll?"

Jag ångrade mig faktiskt när jag såg hans reaktion. Han släppte fjäderpennan han höll i, och blev kritvit i ansiktet. Ögonen var vidöppna, skräckslagna, och han flämtade efter luft.

Jag vände mig om, och flydde.


	4. Tala med Remus

Tack för rewiverna… Elarra gillar sådant. Mycket kul att komma hem och hitta saker i stil med dem crazy_turner skrivit…

Här kommer ett ganska händelselöst kapitel, men håll till godo. Någon gång ska Elarra orka skriva mer. Men inte just nu.

Jag stod och såg ut över sjön, högst upp i astronomitornet, dit jag hade gått för att få vara ifred, när ett rop fick mig att rycka till.

"Isolde! Tack gode Gud, där är du ju!"

Jag vände mig om. I dörröppningen stod Remus, flämtande efter att ha sprungit upp för trappan. Den röda huden runt brännmärket stod ut mot det vita ansiktet, och ögonen var förtvivlade.

"Du vet."

"Att du är en varulv? Ja."

"Du är rädd för mig", sade han.

Jag tänkte över saken. Visst hade jag blivit överraskad, till och med skrämd, när han kom in, men rädd?

"Nej, jag är inte rädd."

"Det borde du vara", sade han med självförakt i rösten. Så verkade han minnas vad han kommit för. Han tog några steg längre fram.

"Isolde, snälla… du får inte säga något. Snälla. De skulle… alla skulle…"

"Jag säger inget", sade jag lugnt. Medan han talat hade jag bestämt mig för hur jag skulle göra. "Jag säger inget. Jag är inte rädd för dig, du kan inte skada mig. Men… du kan få göra en sak åt mig."

"Vad?" Hela hans kroppsspråk sade "utpressning". Jag log.

"Jag vill ha Peter", sade jag, "och du ska hjälpa mig."

Han stirrade på mig i en minut, minst, sedan började han skratta samtidigt som tårarna rann nerför hans kinder. Så hörde vi steg i trappan. Jag klev tyst in bakom ett av teleskopen, och min svarta mantel gjorde mig nästintill osynlig.

"Remus, där är du ju", sade Sofie och upprepade omedvetet en mening som sagts för några minuter sedan. "Shanya sa att hon sett dig gå hit upp. James vill att… men, Remus, vad är det? Mår du inte bra?" Hon tog några steg fram mot Remus, och tog tag i hans hand. "Kom, jag följer dig till madam Pomfrey."

Hon gick ut, och Remus följde efter. Han gav mig en sista kom-ihåg-att-du-lovade-blick, sedan stängde Sofie dörren.

Jag tillät mig ett ögonblick av jubel. Allt hade ordnat sig ändå.

På julaftonsmiddagen var Remus, just som jag hade förutsett, inte där. Jag satt längst ut i ena kanten av det stora Slytherinbordet, som var nästan tomt, och räknade ljus i taket. Jag fick dem till ettusentrehundrafemton. Jag skrev ner siffran i min nyaste anteckningsbok under rubriken "Hogwarts". Det var en idé jag hade fått - om jag nu skrev ner saker om personer kunde jag lika gärna forska lite om slottet, eller hur? Det var nästan så att slottet *var* en egen personlighet, faktiskt…

Applåder hördes, och jag slet blicken från ljusen. Professor Dumbledore hade just avslutat ett tal om julen, och nu regnade det ner smällkarameller. Jag ansåg mig stå över sådant, och gick till biblioteket för att fråga hur många böcker där fanns istället.

"Åh, det är olika, vännen", sade madam Pince, som dagen till ära var iklädd en löjlig röd trollkarlshatt med pälsbrämat brätte. "Det beror på vad det är för dag, och vissa av böckerna kommer och går lite som de vill. Men jag kan säga dig att det finns sjuhundrafem hyllor."

Jag tackade henne, skrev upp siffran och gick ut för att räkna steg i trappan upp till astronomitornet.

Två dagar senare träffade jag Remus igen, när jag just hade frågat madam Pomfrey om antalet sängar i sjukhusflygeln (sjuttiofem, och femton extra tältsängar). Han blev tydligen just släppt därifrån, och vi slog följe ner mot biblioteket igen.

"Vi kanske ska gå någon annan stans, förresten", föreslog jag.

"Vad? Varför då?"

"Du hostar. Madam Pince skulle slänga ut dig efter fem minuter."

"Det är sant", sade han och skrattade en smula osäkert. När han hade hämtat sig från den hostattack som följde på skrattet sade han åt mig att komma med.

"Vart då?"

"Jag vet ett hemligt rum… flera, faktiskt. Det finns ett här i närheten… där."

Remus gick fram till en tavla föreställande en man med lustig trollkarlshatt, röd näsa och joggingkläder. En liten silverplakett på ramen upplyste om att detta var "Hans nåd Mustrum Ridcully den brune, U.U.'s tjugofemte ärkekansler".

"God jul!" sade Ridcully muntert. "Och vad vill ni denna vackra afton?"

Han skruvade av toppen på trollkarlshatten, och tog fram en flaska, ur vilken han drack en djup klunk.

"Vi skulle vilja komma in i ditt rum", sade Remus.

"Aha! En liten kärleksaffär, minsann?"

"Verkligen inte", sade jag stelt. Jag ogillade honom, han påminde alldeles för mycket om den professor Aquila vi hade i Försvar mot Svartkonst. Han blinkade konspiratoriskt åt Remus, och svängde sedan upp, blottande en ganska liten och väldigt dammig dörr. Remus nös, och jag öppnade dörren. Den stängdes efter oss, med ett sista, bullrande skratt från Ridcully.

Rummet vi kom in i var ganska litet, och fyllt med vad som tycktes vara gamla gymnastikredskap. Jag satte mig på en bänk, och Remus på en annan. Ingen vågade röra den stora röda mattan, den såg ut att kunna attackera när som helst.

"Du har inte sagt något, eller hur? Men det är klart, om du hade sagt något så skulle jag ha fått veta, men du *får* bara inte…" Remus tystnade, tydligen medveten om att han inte sade något vettigt.

"Remus", sade jag, "låt mig förklara. Jag är Slytherinare. Det betyder faktiskt inte att jag är elak, däremot betyder det att jag alltid tänker göra det som lönar sig bäst för mig. I och med att du verkar ganska intelligent, och du kan hjälpa mig med en del saker jag behöver hjälp med, är det totalt onödigt att avslöja din hemlighet för någon. Just nu", tillade jag med ett snett leende.


	5. Jakten på Peter inleds

Ganska kort del, man Elarra kommer inte att kunna uppdatera på ett tag. Dessutom känner hon att hon måste lägga ut lite till, hon är rädd at få ett tangentbord i halsen.

Metallicafangirl, förklaringen till att Ridcully är med är att Elarra har en liten tävling på ett annat ställe där hon lägger ut den här berättelsen. Den som kan hitta karaktären från en annan bok vinner tio poäng till sitt elevhem – så vilket tillhör du?

***

"Men, Remus, varför?"

"För att annars skulle deras ledare aldrig gå med på avtalet, Ella", svarade Remus lugnt. "Peter, Neptunus är en planet, ingen måne."

"Åh", sade Peter, och Remus suckade.

"Isolde, du håller också på med astronomi just nu, eller hur? Bra, kan inte du försöka hjälpa Peter med det här…"

Det hade varit Remus idé. Han, Peter och en del andra som behövde hjälp brukade sitta i biblioteket varje eftermiddag, och han föreslog att jag skulle vara med. På så sätt kunde jag träffa Peter, och jag lärde mig också en hel del som var över min klass' nivå.

Nu satt jag alltså här, tillsammans med Remus, Peter, och två andra jag inte kände. Remus hade presenterat den brunhåriga flickan som Shanya Shildary från Rawenclaw, och den andra flickan var en ljuslockig, ständigt leende Elanor Gamgee från Gryffindor. Jag lutade mig fram över Peters (tack, Remus) axel, och läste igenom hans uppsats om Mars. Den var i ett ganska bedrövligt tillstånd, och jag påpekade det. Han rodnade, och jag började rätta de mer uppenbara felen. Under tiden förklarade Shanya något om svartalfernas första uppror för Elanor, och Remus satt och skrev koncentrerat.

"Ja, James?", sade Remus utan att titta upp.

James Potter, som tillsammans med Sirius Black hade kommit smygande från bakom en bokhylla, skrattade.

"Någon gång ska jag lyckas överraska dig", sade han.

"Vi är tillbaka", tillkännagav Black högtravande.

Peter skrattade nervöst. Remus lade ifrån sig fjäderpennan, och vände sig om.

"Det verkar inte bättre", sade han.

"Och nu ska vi ut och göra illdåd", fortsatte Black glatt. "Kom! Du anar inte vad jag har…"

"Det har inte slagit dig att Remus kan vara upptagen?" frågade Shanya spetsigt, men med ett leende.

Black blinkade till. Den tanken var tydligen helt ny.

"Ta det lugnt, jag kommer", muttrade Remus, och började samla ihop sina saker. "Peter?"

Peter nickade ivrigt, och stuvade ner sina saker i skolväskan. Bläcket på det senaste pergamentet han hade skrivit hade inte hunnit torka, det skulle vara helt utkladdat när han tog upp det igen. Han följde efter de andra när de skyndade ut ur biblioteket, viskande om någon ny plan.

Jag skrev klart min uppsats, sedan gick jag tillbaka till Slytherins sällskapsrum.

"Var har du varit?" frågade Victoria.

"Biblioteket", svarade jag. "Gjort läxor."

"Ah. Schack?"


End file.
